Baby doll (KilluGon)
by Bdaman lover4ever
Summary: "Because fuck those assholes who want to put labels on people for who they loved or who they are!" Killua hissed throwing up the middle finger at the sky. Almost for a split second Gon could dream life was perfect. Or Gon gets bullied and Killua steps in. Honestly no one messes with Killua's sunshine unless they wanted to get pounded. {Warning: Homophobia, transphobia, cursing}


**In this story Gon is non-binary or known as agender which is a term for a person who chooses not to be not a boy or girl. Pronouns used in this book are they/them. PLEASE RESPECT THAT! People are actually agender. I am one! Plus stop assuming all agenders are asexual, that's not true. I just really wanted to get this out before pride month ended, but lost information and fell late. Yet Pride month should be every month, because no one should ever be ashamed of who they are! But here it is! It's still good, still KilluGon!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hunter x Hunter. If I did, Killua and Gon would have gotten married by now. Have they done that yet? No, That's your answer.**

* * *

Life was a bitch.

A huge overwhelming terribly annoying pregnant female dog that gives birth to puppies that only seemed to cause torment for Gon. Now despite those facts, Gon didn't hate life. Gon tried very hard to keep a very firm and relaxed grip on their emotions. Frequently they would smile and be cheerfully happy. It was way easier to be happy then to leak out the inner turmoil one was feeling.

Now for the record the day wasn't going on a never ending downward spiral. In fact it started out pretty well, all the way until Gon was walking into their math class. That was when Gon discovered the unfortunate event that their was substitute teacher. Gon didn't like substante teachers, they seemed not to care. More like they didn't care for their job or care for anything about it. They tended to be lazy. If anything subs were bothersome for just showing up in replacement of the teacher, better luck would just to not have come to class at all. Gon was in college they could easily walk out and leave. Yet they couldn't afford to waste money on classes, when their aunt Mito was struggling even more than needed to send Gon here.

So Gon would just chill out and comply for the most part. Also since by the time, they arrived, the teacher; the subs name was written on the board: ' _Mr Kurta_ ' Plus roll was already in the process of being taken. Not like it mattered what time you came to class in college, ya just had to be their when the teacher took roll. (Which was usually near the end of class, but clearly this sub was animateur or a fresh noob to be taking roll at the start of class.)

"Look, my name is Mr Kurta, yet since that would be strange to call me since I basically just graduated from here last year, just call me by my first name, Kurapika." The blond haired sub said.

Based off Gon's judgement, Kurapika seemed nice enough. That was probably what ultimately made Gon stay. They made their way over to the usual seat, it was a seat not too close to the front, yet not to close to the troubles-some kids in the back. It was perfectly in the middle which was probably why that pretty white haired male always caught his blue eyes on Gon. Not like Gon didn't notice. Everyone knew Killua. If it wasn't for his name, it was his acts done around the school. Mostly his well known protest he enjoys to organize and set up. Gon had attended on of Killua's protest once. They had a pretty good protest size for being in a college that wasn't that big. Killua was even vice president of the LGBTQ club of their college. He was a prominent figure in the community. Of course doing so brought Killua a lot of haters, he had death threats and everything. Yet Killua wasn't scared, he was rich and come from a very well-off family. If anything he would bust a cap in all of his haters, and if you've ever met killua you'd understand why.

Gon didn't even know why they risked everyday sitting on seat in front of him. Talk trash about anything Killua supported, he might just send you to the E.R. room. So yes, despite killua's awesome business making skills and protest arranger. The spunky pansexual 19 year old was true rioter at heart. Killua loved disruption and strongly asserting his opinion. Which was probably why he lost spot as president to a more chill out and collected person. Sure Killua had the money and the guts to put up a strong fight, but he lacked self control.

For that reason, Gon didn't talk at all to Killua. Gon sat back and admired Killua from afar. It wasn't that Gon wasn't an activist. Gon was out there too curing society by words of explanation not rash impulsive language that would lead to violence. Gon would much rather give a friendly conversation to try and drag someone onto their side, to support and show why everyone should have equal rights. Yet it wasn't just rights, it was fair pay, fair opportunity to succeed in life. Still being agender had a few downfalls where such an existence was political. Many people never even take into consideration that they exist. Gon was a person, it was just that was who they was.

Taking out their books and stuff, Gon began to unpack the rest of their junk from their backpack. It wasn't a lot that they carried around. In fact Killua knew this just by constantly watching Gon everyday. Now, Killua wasn't a stalker. He was just a very observant person, especially when it came to Gon. Not that Killua was ever that social to begin with, even if he did have connection to people most of them were just business or activism. No, when he watched, Gon that was totally on Killua's own happy free time. What could Killua say actually? He was attracted to cuteness. Gon was a hell lot of cuteness from their head to toe. Being pansexual, Killua found himself falling for stuff based on their personality. He'd been watching Gon for a while, and oh gosh did Killua want a load of that!

Most of the time, Killua would purposely bump Gon's head with his elbow lightly just to see the black haired adult turn around to stare at him with the utmost confusion. Yup, Gon was cutie alright. The most soft cutie every and maybe in all of Killua's world. He had never seen such baby doll, like Gon was. Killua just loved cute lovely beautiful things, maybe if he dared to say it _gorgeous_. Anything that caught his eye then personality was sweet enough to match was for sure someone Killua was so into. Killua knew everything about Gon. Their age, their height, where they lived. If crush talking was a sport, Killua would be MVP every year.

Dazing off in those lovely spikes of black hair that rested on Gon's hair, it seemed that looking at that was the only thing that could allow Killua to keep his sanity. "Gon is one of the rare people that's completely perfect in this fucked up world." Killua muttered under his breath loving each and every second he was near Gon.

"What about Gon? Is he here? Is there a Gon here?" The substitute teacher called out. His blond hair slapped the sides of his face as his eyes scanned the crowd.

"No.. Gon is a they! Well, that's me..." Gon said sheepishly. "I am here!" Raising their hand a bit to let the sub know that they were present in class.

Yet due to all the other tall people sitting in the row of desk in front of them, Gon's hand wasn't able to be seen. Yet their voice carried outwards a bit to let people know what they had said. It was probably a shame that Kurapika didn't hear it. The sub asking, "They? Okay. Is they here?"

This time Gon spoke up louder, "Yes. I'm here!"

"Gon is a they..?" A almost hateful disguised disgraceful voice said. A man none other than Tonpa. Otherwise known as the school asshole who enjoyed to get on everyone's nerves just for the heck of it. Mostly because that was what ass wipes did.

Lowly the 19 year old looked at their desk starting to fiddle with their pencils and pens nervously. Gon had been through this before, it was always strange with subs. It took letting themself be known. No matter what they would be strong. So Gon responded, "Yes."

"What? You can't do that? You're only a boy or a girl! You can't be neither!"

"Watch me... I do it everyday, I exist I breathe oxygen just like everyone else!"

"Acck! That's disgusting!" Tonpa exclaimed loudly howling out, "What bathroom boy or girl do you use?"

"Well.. umm none." Gon babbled mostly silent to themself completely shy about being called out for all this out of nowhere. Feverishly Gon speeded up messing with their pencil beginning to explain, "I only use gender neutral restrooms."

"But you wear boyish clothes! To me it sounds like you're making an excuse to be different." Tonpa huffed out.

Gon shook their head a bit disappointed, "You're overlook the difference between gender identity and gender expression. Non-binary people can express our genders in any way that works for us, but at the end of the day, our gender identities still don't fit solely into male or female."

Tonpa was making rude throw up sounds that was slowly settling Killua off. The 19 year old hated people who felt like they had the right to tell someone who to be. More importantly Killua was getting pissed because, Tonpa was messing with Gon. NO ONE MESSED WITH KILLUA'S PERFECT LIL RAY OF SUNSHINE. If anything Killua was restraining himself back from committing murder. Because if Tonpa tried to trash talk Gon, he might just die tonight and wake up burning in hell.

"I think you're making all this up. To be a special snowflake." Tonpa said.

That _was it._

The LINE _was_ crossed.

All Killua could see was red, and he was ready to chop this dumb fuck. Cause all that bullshit Tonpa was spitting was for the birds.

"Hell yeah what does it matter what they are?" Killua spoke up. Killua was an actual interesting person for the most part. He was one of the few openly pansexual guys on campus, he never wore gay like a label. The fact that Killua was sexually attracted to individuals who identify as male or female; attracted to those who identify as intersex, third-gender, androgynous, transsexual, or the many other sexual and gender identities. Didn't mean anything. So what he was pansexual? Pansexual didn't define his personality or who he was. Pan was just his sexuality-it meant nothing more or less than that. Killua was a true definition of pansexual pride and activist. Basically he did and said everything that Gon was a little bashful to say or do.

In a salty way Tonpa smacked his lips in a dirty manner. Muttering under his breath, "Here we go again..."

"Gender is all in your mind anyway! Look it up. Gender is just like sexuality it's all mental and something that you can't control! Let people be WHO THEY WANNA BE!" Killua began to preach. If anything Tonpa better get ready to attend 'how to not trigger an activist 101' after this because Killua was about to knock his teeth down his throat.

"Oh yeah sure it is," Tonpa said complete sarcastically rolling his eyes, "Let's discard scientific facts and evidence or what makes a gender. Let's toss away the X and Y chromosomes even tho it's what everyone was born with."

"Shut da fuck up Tonpa!" Killua snapped taking a sip out of his water bottle on his desk, out bitterly. His cold blue eyes narrowing, "You shouldn't even care. Why does what Gon gender identify as effect you!? Huh? What was that? Yeah! Silence. Hush mode. You cunt dick."

"Killua, language!" Kurapika said quickly. Not that he didn't enjoy open debate at all. If anything he enjoyed watching his students go head to head like this.

Tonpa snorted, mostly because he didn't have a single thing to make a comeback with other than. "Yeah you dumb ass, mind your language!"

"I ain't taking yo shit." Killua almost choked on his drink. Placing the water bottle down his face almost turning red with anger. "You're just a stupid ignorant close minded moron who can't accept that gender is a choice, a choice people's brain makes. It's like your sexuality. A thing no one can control. A boy can be born in a girl's body. A girl can be in a boy's body. Some people can be both genders! Some not any at all! It's all REAL. They are all normal real people. Let them be them! I bet their is just so many genders and sexuailties out their, people just haven't discovered yet!"

"Yes, it's all been discovered. It's all science! Years and years of research."

"Ya know I never liked science! Fuck it! I took summer school for that shit!"

"That's probably why you think gender is mental."

"You've been brainwashed by society! You've gotta think outside the box. Gender is mental in your mind, sexual orientation is what's in your heart that you love and sex is the thing you're born with."

"What?"

"Be smart, be unique, be extravagant, be everything that challenges the boundaries of what people deem normal to make a point that everyone is the same and deserves to be loved and respected!"

Tonpa gaged out, "God made everyone who they are people shouldn't change that."

Kurapika looked between the both of them a bit nervously feeling that this conversation might have taken a turn for the worst. So he cut in explaining, "Don't bring God into this! Don't use God as an excuse to spread your hatred. Okay? God doesn't care who a person loves or not. God loves everyone no matter what. Now if your religion requires you to hate people or say that a person can't be who they are because it's a sin, you PROBABLY need to find a new religion." Turning back to roll he was trying to end the conversation there.

However Killua seemed already fired up to start a fight. The white haired male shouted out loudly, "Fuck God! Him and his son can jump on _this_ dick!"

"You _need some_ Jesus you sick fuck!" Tonpa fired off throwing up his middle finger.

"Tonpa!" Kurapika said as the whole entire class seemed to explode in talking and 'ooo' like it had really just become that much intense by a single thing.

"Hey get yo heterosexual ass gay~!" Killua clapped his hands sassily as his white hair bounced he made sure to throw shots at Tonpa making it clear, "I suck and fuck!"

"Killua!"

"What? He started it!"

"We are not playing the who started it game! What are we in kindergarten?" Kurapika clapped his hands together trying to settle everyone in the room down. "WE ARE ALL IN COLLEGE WE DON'T NEED TO HAVE PUNISHMENT DO WE?"

"Pff.. what are you gonna do? Report me?" Tonpa challenged, the man clearly uncaring. "Then that would mean you would have to report the sassy gay trigger happy activist too."

Killua must have had just about enough because he stood up and slammed a ruff punch right in Tonpa's face. "DAMN YOU!" He made sure to use the arm that was decorated in rainbow bracelets labeled, ' _Pan_ _pride'_ so the power of the whole entire rainbow could knock out the older man.

"Oh my-GET THE POLICE! I see blood!" Kurapika let out a screech as Killua kept repeatedly beating Tonpa in the face relentlessly. The white haired male was letting the gruff dude have more than a piece of his mind. Killua wasn't having it today, he snapped quicker than a kit-kat bar.

Tears swelled up in Gon's eyes. They couldn't believe this, it freaking sucked. All this because of some stupid ignorant... Damn it. Worried brown eyes searched the class for a familiar safe place or anything of ' _it's alright to be you.'_ Instead they were faced but nothing of cruel whispers in every which direction. A bunch of faces in revolt.

' _Damn everyone in here! Stupid ...hateful people_!' Gon felt their brain start to swim. The black hair on their head suddenly felt like it weighed a ton, like the weight of the world was dropped on them. Just because society was fucked up. It was all stupid people who were fucked up and brainwashed by hatred.

Immediately Gon jolted out the seat in class. The tears that streamed down their face fogged up most of their vision, yet that didn't matter to them right now. In a blind fit of rage, their legs started doing the running for them.

"Gon! Hold on! Gon!" Kurapika's worried voice carried over all the kids hooping and hollering to marvel over a fight that should have never gotten started. The blonde tried to stop them at the door, yet Gon had already left and slammed it loudly back to echoe.

Gon didn't care where they were going, this might have only been their first year at the college yet they knew their way around like a pro. They exited the class building, in record time. Not that they were shameful of having other people see them cry. No, if they let people see them cry, that would make those hateful bastards feel like they won. Instead, they settled down outside of the classroom building. Gon's heart racing as snot rolled out their nose and tears splashed to the ground like raindrops. Yet no matter it seemed one's mind couldn't rid everyone's words away. Humans could be such cruel mean spirited and aggressive to each other for no good reason. Why couldn't everyone just love each other? Why couldn't everyone just get along? Everyone live on the same earth, forever at the end of the day everyone shared the same air. No matter how much he tried to elaborate most people were just stubborn to understand!

Most agender people hate the whole idea of gender and the gender system. It was to get rid of gender stereotypes! Not let society define who you are. It wasn't a rebel stance it was just coming out the closet about the truth. Not for political reasons, not for someone's satisfaction! Yet it was who they was. After all, the gender system has oppressed people for years literally out of their lives. It was a step towards freedom. Agender people want a world that has been unnecessarily and painfully restricted to be opened up, no matter who people are. The goal was to create a world where gender is joyful for all who experience it. No matter what they were. Gender was just one of the many things in this world, such as religion, race or sexuailty that peopel should not use to discriminate against others. There were plenty of options in the world or what people can be. Who they are shouldn't matter, because anyone should be free to be themselves.

Gon just covered their ears, trying to ignore by pushing out all the hateful talk and speech. People were so hateful, they would never understand who they were or take the time to open up their mind to any drop of acceptance.

"I am who I am. That's what makes me beautiful! That's what makes me beautiful!" Gon just kept on chanting to themselves. It was what their Aunt Mito told them to do when faced with hatred and bigotry. She always told Gon that people weren't always gonna be so acceptance of who they were, yet it was okay. Oh Aunt Mito! Gon didn't wanna worry her and tell about the grief they'd been through. It would break her heart to read it all! Yet what happy could they tell her? Some people were just so mean! Still it would always be okay, because no matter who Gon was they were beautiful.

They would always be because no one had the right to label someone for anything. People themselves define who they are. People define who they want to be and who they are. Society could try all they want to make a dent in someone's heart or ruin their life, yet hatred could never beat love and forgiveness. Not now, not ever. The answer had to always be love and acceptance. There was never any reasonable excuse for anyone to be denied their rights for being born human. No matter what haters way they were just upset at Gon's sweet soul that was pure like honey and fresh and replenishing like a drink on a hot summer day.

That was it. Nothing more, nothing less. All Gon had to do was collect themself and keep a cool head. Despite the tears falling down his face like rain he had to keep a strong smile on his face. Remain calm and focused on only doing the correct thing. Don't get anything tangled keep a strong focus go to their happy place. Think of ice cream sundaes, ice cream floats, happy puppy licking ice cream.

Hazel chestnut eyes met the trash can where a water bottle seemed angrily launched at it. Almost in a cold cursing spat out of Killua's mouth, "Damn stupid ass bent trash can. I might be dead inside but at least I ain't nasty like you."

"Hey! Hey, you... you can't waste that! And if you do recycle at least!" Gon exhaustedly made the bleak exclamation. Mostly due to the fact the trash can was so damn close to their head where they were resting.

Blue eyes looked up at them saying, "This is my yelling water tho."

"Yelling water? You get water just to yell at people?"

"Of course and shout, and scream and argue in general."

"You think that is fun?"

A slight smug smile came on the boy's face as he offered his hand, "Yes, wouldn't you agree? It's great to tell off morons."

Gon rejected Killua's pale hand out reach to touch with his. Instead they shyly responded, "No. I don't agree. I don't agree to pointless bickering. People need to open up their heart look deep inside themselves and make a change. Change doesn't come easy, but it will get here soon."

Gon noticed a pair of blue jeans stopped in front of him. Eyes traced up to see Killua standing over him. "What are you talking about? Doing nothing solves nothing! Just why are you out here crying like that?" There was almost a strong spunk of anger boiling up in him. "You shouldn't let people treat you like that! Speak up for yourself, damn it! Speak out! Be unafraid to be who you are!"

Gon flinched a bit at Killua raising his voice at him. Sadly turning to look down at their sneakers, they mumbled out, "I'm sorry. It's my fault. That you're in trouble now, isn't it? You call yell at me, all you want. I deserve it."

"What the heck?" Killua knotted his eyebrows together. Then his blue eyes flashed, "It ain't your fault for nothing. It's that ass holes fault! I would have beat up the whole class too! Whoever dare talk trash about you!"

"But didn't they call the police because you beat up that man?"

"Yeah, they probably did."

"You don't know?"

"I broke out and ran out the class soon as I heard someone say I broke Tonpa's nose."

"Hahaha!" Gon couldn't help the sudden flurry of laughter escaping their lips. Maybe it was due to the image that had formed in their head over what that looked like or maybe it was because the taste of revenge was sweet. Covering up their mouth with his hands was Killua who looked at Gon like they lost their mind.

It was so wonderful to hear Gon laugh that it made Killua slightly concerned at his own hearing. Lowly he whispered, "No… damn it! Ya gotta stop! Your laugh is hot." There was cheeky sparkle in his blue eyes that were skillful covered up by white bangs.

Gon looked up a bit of blush on their face noting that their was a hot dude standing before them. In a strange way Gon's heart started to pound out of time with their breaths as brown eyes gazed up to meet ice chilled blue.

"Yo~! On a good note." The white haired male smiled a bit squatting down soon he sat beside Gon. "Looks like you stopped crying now. My names Killua Zoldyck by the way!"

"I know."

"Oh, ya do?"

"You're pretty famous around campus."

"Well can't deny that. It's strange for a wealthy businessman son to be openly gay and flounder around at protest. I have money. I have butlers. What am I doing hangin with a bunch of lowlifes? What am I doing acting like equal rights matter to me, when I have money? I can buy my way through life!"

"No! I.. I didn't mean it like that!" Gon caught quickly how their words could have been taken as a cruel snarky insult.

"Haha!" Killua only smiled brightly as he grinned. "I know! I know! I'm just messing with you! It's just strange that, we sorta see each other in class yet never met formally before."

Gon nodded their head. "I was sorta shaky about talking with you. You were everything, I ever wanted to be. You were never afraid to take a stand for yourself. You did everything I couldn't do. For me, it's much easier to smile and block the pain." Gon was a really good person who would push aside any feelings to help someone.

"Eh?" Killua saw Gon's tears start to dry and a certain spark started to send his mind on a rush. His face expression softened a bit as he looked at Gon. Killua almost couldn't believe that someone actually looked up to him? Killua never really saw himself as some hero. Just a person out to change the world and make it a better place. "You know.. I never knew, that people actually saw me as someone inspirational? I just wanna do the correct thing. Make sure everyone gets treated equally, ya know? People are people. So I figured if I can use my money to help change the world then, at least I left a positive mark on it."

"Killua…" Gon repeated the name like it was their own personal piece of heaven that just landed and made their presence be known to the world. Swallowing nervously Gon's Adam's apple bobbed, never had they seen a sweet being like Killua or heard a name to dangerously toxic.

"Yeah. Now I introduced myself." Killua elbowed Gon in the ribs playfully trying to get them to lighten up in a more cheerful mood. "Ya, do you."

A look of confusion came on Gon's face. They felt a bit of confusion wash over them, "You already know my name?"

"Yes, but I wanna hear it from the mouth of a living beauty." Killua hummed out enjoying how red Gon's face became.

A bright smile came on Gon's face that they were unable to hold back completely flustered by the sudden attention. "I..umm..my name is Gon Freecss."

"Aahh.. hearing your name be said is almost even better than hearing my own on your lips." Killua whistled out his mind spinning with bliss.

Automatically they asked, "Would you really?" Gon was just a tad bit more curious, sure they seen it with their own eyes, yet Killua in action was just bloody incredible.

"Hmm? Punch all those pansy dick bags in their face?" Killua cracked his knuckles almost in a blood thirsty way. "Of course! They deserve it treating you like that for being yourself."

"You understand?" Gon peeped out almost fearful of rejection.

"Ah..me personally? No. But my lil sister, Alluka. She used to get picked on really bad too. So I just stopped wasting time trying to explain and just started busting in skulls."

"My aunt Mito said violence solves nothing.. she said everything can be accomplished with a little conversation."

"Hehe.. Well I don't know about that baby doll, but knocking da shit outta fuck faces worked for me. Because fuck those assholes who want to put labels on people for who they loved or who they are!" Killua hissed throwing up the middle finger at the sky.

Almost for a split second Gon could dream life was perfect despite the embarrassment flowing through them. "B-baby..baby doll!?" The blush on Gon's face darkened at the sound of the nickname; brown eyes flashing a tad bit in surprise.

Killua calmly ran his fingers through his soft white hair, knocking off some of the leaves that had blow into it. "Yeah. Can I call you that? Or.. umm," awkwardly he turned his head shyly mumbling, "It's not offensive is it?"

A small smile crawled on Gon's lips, "No.. not offensive at all. It's fine. I just don't want gender roles being forced upon me. So long as you keep saying doll at the end." There was a bit new excitement rushing in their veins. Killua had been the first person to openly accept Gon for who they were. This one was definitely a keeper.

"Good then! Good! Excellent!" Upon seeing Gon's face Killua felt the blush become contagious spreading onto his own. The taller male nervously placed his hand over Gon's rubbing it vigorously his pale fingers on fresh peach toned flesh. Gon was warm and skin smooth with a twirl.

"Haha.. are you flirting with me?" Lowly Gon found themselves starting to chuckle and laugh a bit more harder as he looked at Killua's bashful actions.

That made the other 19 year old feel very uncomfortable in the slightest as he pulled Gon's hand close to his heart. Killua mumbling, "Maybe? I mean… oh-h.. I just can't help it?"

"What makes me attractive to you?" I'm not a guy." Gon said automatically it was their first response to anyone who dared to assume their birth gender meant anything to who they were.

"I'm not sure.. maybe it's your personality. I don't believe in fate or love at first sight or any of that shit." Killua said honestly as he shrugged his shoulders. "I think love takes time patience and dedication. Love is not a thing that can randomly bloom. What a person feels for another at sight is attraction and lust. Which is what I see in you." Awkwardly Killua found himself squeezing Gon's hand.

"I'm not a guy. I'm not a girl." Gon said sternly, making sure that Killua got that through his head.

"I'm okay with that. I'm pansexual, I love everyone and everything" Killua confirmed again once more, a bit of a wreck his nerves were becoming all of a sudden. Taking a deep breath he inhaled lightly letting his lungs take in a gulp of fresh air. He decided it was now or never that he would ever gain the courage to talk to Gon like this, heart to heart and personal. So Killua went for it laying his heart on the fishing line. "I'm not asking for anything that you can't give me. I like you for who you are. Who you are is enough for me."

Hearing that made Gon feel so excited and nothing but pure enthusiastic vibes fill them immediately killing off all the negative thoughts before. Now Gon was will of nothing but happy bliss, a almost girlish squeal escaped their lips. Opening their arms, Gon pulled Killua into a warm hug. Tackling the boy off the bench on campus and into the grass they fell softly on the dirt. Nothing but satisfying laughter coming out Gon's mouth.

It gave an easy going relaxed feeling that filled Killua up like a glass of wine. This was definitely what he liked. The feel of Gon's cheerful spirit, they were best happy and carefree. Killua liked them like that. He wouldn't want Gon any other way honestly. Killua gently ran his fingers through soft black locks enjoying the hug. Deciding that there wasn't a place he wouldn't rather be right now. Forever Killua felt like he could talk to Gon and take in the sunny blue sky view.

"So I'm getting your number then?" Killua said gazing up in Gon's pretty brown eyes.

"Yes!" Gon hummed out almost overly excited, melting closer to Killua.

Testing the water to see how far he could go, Killua challenged, "Do I get a date?"

"I don't know, you answer me..." Gon responded licking their lips hungrily eyeballing the male's soft pale lips.

Killua could feel the moment coming, his entire body warming with sweet anticipation. "I promise to treasure every inch of you, baby doll...You know?" Killua whispered huskily as he quickly pressed his lips aggressively into Gon's.

Gon tasted like, sugar, spice, and everything salty ranging from pretzels to sea chips. Killua almost found himself moaning in delight from a quick blissful taste of heaven, scarcely rare and angelic all at the same time. Their tongues gently brushed once that made them both sly away.

Killua pulled away at last, Gon slipped their skinny arms on around Killua's neck, hugging him close. In return Killua nuzzled his partner's neck, marveling at how sweet Gon smelled. So sweet like a chocolate chip cookie, plus holding them tight felt good; calming almost.

The perfect peace almost lasted for a good while until some ass for a face walled by and said, "Damn all these homos cuddling in public, I aughtta go home and grab my gun."

Then just like that Gon was dropped like a hot sack of potatoes by Killua. The white haired boy turned around to face the guy walking by almost deadly his blue eyes narrowed at him like a sniper ready to shoot their bullets. Sure as hell, Killua was. Immediately the 19 year old started yelling at the man, "FIRST OF ALL YOU AINT KNOW SHIT! My partner ain't have no homo or hetero!"

"What the fuck? Is this one of those I'm being punked things? You weirdos stay away from me!" If almost in a disturbed manner the man started to speed up, surprised that he had been overheard and noticed.

Too bad he had never encountered someone like Killua because soon as the man started running. Killua took off right after him hollering, "Don't worry, gayness doesn't spread. But if it did... soon as I grab your neck and put you in a choke hole, you'd be throwing up rainbows!"

Gon laughed nervously a tad bit afraid wondering if they should stop Killua before he actually needs up getting a warrant out for his arrest. But Gon figured it would be fine, Killua could bond right out of jail if he got locked up. So Gon just smiled at the sight of Killua running wild. Gon was sure they'd have to tame that side of Killua soon though. Since there wasn't a problem in the world that couldn't be solved with nonviolence.

Still there was a certain happiness bubbling up in Gon, maybe this year of college wouldn't suck. Maybe they would have good happy news to report home or..umm even bring Killua home if he wanted. It would be okay. Things were definitely looking up. Gon was beautiful no matter what anyone said, because somebody else's cruel words shouldn't let anyone bring down their self confidence.

* * *

 **Well all know the moral of the story. It's not to let people bring you done because everyone are who they are. Everyone should be proud of who they are no matter what race, gender, sexuality or religion. Yes, I wrote something cliche. Mostly in the spirit of pride! I think it's important people feel valid and included in society; I wish there were more fanfics about genderfluid and non-binary characters. Hopefully soon it will become a common thing.**

 **((Note: I feel like Gon is definitely a huge softy for Killua's sweet nicknames. Yeah Gon is sorta the submissive one in this fanfic. I'll just say it, because people are gonna ask. Come on...in all my fanfics Gon is bottom! Okay? Okay. Talk about the important things. Leave with the fluff and the message of healing the world and loving everyone.))**

 **Have a good day. Favorite/review. Also if there is an concerns, or confusion about anything in this book or something you feel I got wrong my Dm is open to talk. I will try my best to assist anyone interested or willing to open up and learn more. So remember I'm sending a virtual hug to everyone of you!~Mel**


End file.
